


The Purchase

by Outlander_Geekery



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/Outlander_Geekery
Summary: The purchase felt heavy in his coat pocket. The extra weight made the collar pull tighter on his right side with each step up the stairs to their bedroom. The woman who sold it to him had assured him how much his wife would love it, with a wink and crooked-tooth smile, but the closer he got to the landing in front of their bedroom, the more he feared his own confidence had been fueled by whiskey.This takes place a few days after the "honeypot" scene.





	The Purchase

The purchase felt heavy in his coat pocket. The extra weight made the collar pull tighter on his right side with each step up the stairs to their bedroom. The woman who sold it to him had assured him how much his wife would love it, with a wink and crooked-tooth smile, but the closer he got to the landing in front of their bedroom, the more he feared his own confidence had been fueled by whiskey.

He peered inside the room, half hoping to find her tucked in and asleep, but their bed was empty. Instead Claire was curled up on the long chaise lounge near the fireplace, wearing only her shift, a open book resting comfortably on the small swell of her belly.

“Whatcha’ reading, Sassenach?” he asked.

She look up toward his welcome voice and smiled, “There you are. _La Belle et la Bête_.”

“Oh,” he smiled back, “that’s our story. Is it any good?”

“Mmmm, it is. But I’ve already read it many times as a girl.”

“Really?” Jamie enjoyed these small tidbits of her time before his time. “Ye’ve read this book? As a lassie?”

“No, not this exact one, but a variation of the fairy tale.”

“Tell me, Sassenach, did ye dream of falling in love with a beast?”

“No… I’ve always had a thing for soldiers.” She grinned sleepily and patted the space next to her. “Come sit and tell me about your night. Did you learn anything new?”

Jamie repositioned his coat as he sat so the object in his pocket wouldn’t bump against his thigh. “No. No’ really. The Prince is trying to procure a ship, maybe two.”

“He will. I remember one is named the _Elisabeth_.”

“Aye. I don’t wanna think about it tonight.” he said as he kissed her forehead.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You know, in this light, with your hair in every direction, you do look a bit of a beast.”

Jamie did his best impression of a snarl and she giggled. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Claire ran her hands down the front of his coat and felt the unfamiliar shape under the fabric.

“What’s this?” she asked as she rubbed the outside of his jacket.

“Oh,” Jamie had momentarily forgotten his purchase.

“Did you get me a present?” Claire asked with a tease.

“Aye, I did.” Jamie reached into his coat and pulled out the brown wrapping. The length made it look like a small french baguette.

“Really? What’s the occasion?” she smiled.

“No, occasion. I just thought … it might be something … ye could use.”

Claire took the paper-wrapped gift from his hands and sniffed the air around it lightly. The package had been sprayed with a scent she recognized all too well.

“Did you get this at Madame Elise’s?” Claire had a quizzical look.

“Just open it.”

Her tentative fingers pulled the twine on the wrapping and unfolded the paper.

“What on earth is this?”

“Well … it’s a…” he stammered.

“I know what it is.” she said, slightly stunned. The sleek phallus stood out against its paper bedding, small veins carved into the length and a bulbous tip made it look almost realistic. But it was much longer than any living, breathing man Claire had ever encountered, more like the exaggerated penises she has seen in Egyptian art.

“Why would you buy this for me?” she asked.

“I just thought it might help ye, right now, since I --”

“Since you don’t want to make love to me.” she interrupted, sadly.

“Since I can’t … I can’t serve ye that way, right now. If I order ye to do it, the sin will be mine, no’ yours.”

“You thought this would help?” She looked down at the offending object.

Exasperated, he replied slowly. “The other night after ye made yourself bare, and took my hand… is that no' what you wanted?” It was more an assertion than a question.

She pushed dildo into his lap and stood up, unable to control her anger any longer. “Is that all you think I wanted? A hard cock? You _are_ a bloody beast.”

He stood up so they were eye-level again. “Claire, I am your husband.” He shook his head trying to find the right words. In hindsight, he was beginning to think a french baguette would have been a much better offering for his pregnant wife. “It is my duty to take care of ye in all ways. I only thought this might ease your need, right now.”

“If I wanted a fuck, Jamie, I could find one. I don’t need your help.”

“Don’t you ever say something so disgusting to me again!” Anger overtook his face and his nostrils flared as he held himself back from grabbing her arms.

“Oh my God,” Claire’s throat constricted as the thought struck her, “Did Murtagh … the Prince … did they see you buy this for me? I’m so embarrassed.” Tears welled in her eyes.

“No! No. I was verra discreet.” His anger quickly dissolved into compassion for the pain he saw on her face.

“But the whore you bought it from? All of those women you spend every night with. They will think you’re so desperate to not touch me…” Now the tears did spill.

“Claire.” He tried to gather her in his arms but she resisted. “I’m sorry. I didna mean to upset you. I’m _so_ desperate _to_ touch you.” At this she let him hold her.

“I know you’re in pain, and your pain is my pain.” she said, “I can be patient, but you can’t pull away from me. We need to at least try, little by little.” Claire lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. “I miss you. I miss my husband. I miss your kiss. I miss your touch. And yes, I miss your cock inside of me. Your cock, Jamie.”

They held each other for a while before Jamie broke the silence.

“Would my tongue do?” he leaned down to kiss her and slid his tongue inside.

She relished the feeling of his kiss and let herself melt into it. His arms went around her waist, and her hands went to his hair. Before she realized what he was doing, he had danced her back to the chaise lounge.

Jamie pushed her down gently so she was sitting on the edge and knelt before her. He quickly pushed the discarded dildo off the couch and it clattered to the floor.

“Lie back.” he ordered as he pulled up the front of her shift.

“Jamie, no, I don’t want you to do this if you’re not ready.”

“He was able to pour poison on so much of us, Claire. But there is one thing he could never recreate -- the smell of you, your thighs brushing my ears, the feel of your quim in my mouth. Will ye let me?”

“Yes.”

He grabbed her hips, pulled her legs open wide, and bent to her.

The first feel of his flat tongue against her hairless length was like nothing she had ever felt before. Every sensation was heightened by wet flesh on skin. She gasped and arched her back, pushing herself into him, begging for more.

He stopped and looked up at her through her open legs.

“Are you alright?” she asked a little shakily.

“I’m more than alright, mo ghraidh. It feels so soft, like a ripe peach.” He dipped his head again, and Claire threw hers back onto the soft material.

He made love to her with this tongue, spending more time than usual dipping inside, imitating what he so badly wanted to do with his body. Her moans rose above the soft crackling of fire and Jamie’s suckling kisses.

His nose nudged her clitoris, which seeked his attention. He spread her open with his thumbs to pull back its sheath, and gently touched the tip of his tongue to the exposed nerves underneath. Claire let out a groan and clamped her legs around his head. She was so aroused that anymore direct contact would send her flying.

Jamie smiled against her went back to his task. He released his thumbs and sucked her into his mouth, rolling the pebbled bud between his lips and tongue. Claire felt a thick finger slide up inside of her and knew she was nearing the end of her ability to hold back.

“God, Jamie. It feels so good. You feel so good.” It was only Claire’s voice he heard.

She reached down to grip Jamie’s shoulders and felt the soft movement of muscles rolling beneath her fingers. She peered down to see he was rubbing himself through his breeks with his free hand. Jamie was always reluctant to touch himself in her presence. She knew he must be completely drunk with arousal to not be able to deny himself.

That thought alone would have been enough to push her over the edge, but before she could fall gently into luxurious indulgence, he sucked her deep into his mouth and drove up against her womb. Every nerve ending in Claire’s center exploded with pleasure.

If anyone had been wandering the hall near their bedroom, Claire was certain they heard her cries. She was also certain she didn’t care.

After a few moments Jamie gently lowered her legs and moved to sit closer to her, resting his head near hers.

“I am a beast, Sassenach.” he looked up at her with a guilty smile, “I spilled my seed in my breeks.”

She smiled lovingly at him, trying not to laugh. “You’re not a beast. You’re the most loving, considerate, and generous man I have ever known.” She gently kissed his forehead. “And I don’t believe it’s a sin, Jamie. I’m just happy you were able to experience that with me.”

Jamie picked up his misguided purchase. “Should I throw this into the fire, then?”

“No.” Claire giggled. “I don’t think it will burn and then Suzette will have questions tomorrow. I don’t suppose Madam Elise has a return policy?”

“A wha’?”

“Nothing.” Claire shook her head with a tired smile. “Just hide it under a floor board and let’s go to bed.” She stood up and grabbed Jamie’s hand to help him up.

“Je t'aime ma belle.”

“Je t’aime soldat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading there was originally a line in one of the early episodes of season two where Claire says to Jamie, "You have an erection, what more do we need?" Apparently both Sam and Caitriona felt it was out of the character for Claire to treat Jamie that way while he was still healing and the scene was changed. Between that, and the introduction of the sex toys at Madam Elise's in "Not in Scotland Anymore," I have a feeling there was originally going to be a deeper story line featuring a misguided purchase of a giant dildo. 
> 
> This was my take on how Claire would respond. 
> 
> This is un-betaed so if you see any typos or glaring errors please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll edit them.


End file.
